The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to a surface mounting type connector to be used for connecting various electrical parts or the like onto a circuit board.
Conventionally, as a surface mounting type connector, there has been employed, for example, a connector A having a construction as shown in FIGS. 12 to 15, and arranged to be coupled with a mating connector B provided with a housing 83, and a socket 82 connected to an inner conductor 81, etc. as illustrated in FIG. 16. The connector A includes a case 61 formed with a recess 61a and an inner contact 62 fitted into the socket 82 of the connector B and a connector outer conductor 63 provided in said recess 61a, with an inner contact terminal 64 connected with said inner contact 62, and an outer conductor terminal 65 connected with the connector outer conductor 63 being led out from a fixing surface 66 provided at a bottom wall of the case 61 so as to confront a circuit substrate 67 (FIGS. 14 and 15). Thus, as shown in FIG. 12, by soldering the inner contact terminal 64 and the outer conductor terminal 65, respectively onto a microstrip line M and a grounding pattern G provided on the circuit substrate 67, the connector A is actually mounted on said substrate 67 through electrical and mechanical connection therewith. In FIGS. 12, 14 and 15, the solder protruding from the soldering surfaces 70 between the connector A and the substrate 67 is indicated at Numeral 70a.
In the conventional arrangement as described so far, although the connector A is connected and fixed on the circuit substrate 67 at the soldering surfaces 70, since the soldering area is small, and moreover, the connector A is soldered only at two portions, i.e. at the inner contact terminal 64 and the outer conductor terminal 65 (FIG. 12), the fixing surface 66 of the case 61 is raised or floating without contacting the circuit substrate 67 at opposite sides of a line P connecting the inner contact terminal 64 and the outer conductor terminal 65, and therefore, if a prying force in a direction indicated by an arrow X or Y (FIG. 14) is applied during connection with or removal from the mating connector B, there is a possibility that the connector A is undesirably separated from the circuit substrate 67, while a sufficient reliability can not be achieved with respect to the electrical connection thereof.
Furthermore, there is also involved a problem that the connector A tends to be soldered onto the circuit substrate 67 in an inclined state as shown in FIG. 15, due to difficulty in mounting it on said substrate in a proper attitude.